


Millenium

by CreativeReading



Series: Darcy/Loki [9]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeReading/pseuds/CreativeReading
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki looks at his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Millenium

He was a thousand years old.

Some days, he felt wearily ancient. Every day of his life pressed up against him and the memories of his past ebbed and flowed. Days ran into months, months ran into years, and years became decades in the blink of an eye.

But, as he gazed on her, everything else just faded away. The thought of every other women he'd ever seen just disappeared. There was something about the curve of her smile, her impossibly long eyelashes, the soft whisper of her breath against his cheek, the caress of her fingertips on his collarbone.

He'd lived a millennium, but he'd never met a woman as beautiful as his Darcy.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she asked as she caught him staring at her.

"They are worth much more than that, my dear," he said as he took his wife in his arms.

* * *

 **Author's Note** \- This is a prompt,"Beautiful" Darcy/Loki- for my Tumblr follower - marvelfanuniverse


End file.
